


Stutter

by Cairn256



Category: Riley Bloom Series - Alyson Noël
Genre: F/M, this is just cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairn256/pseuds/Cairn256
Summary: I got this from the song “Stutter” by Marianas Trench. I love this series and I low key love this ship.This takes place way in the future from the book series ends, though!
Relationships: Bodhi/Riley
Kudos: 1





	Stutter

These things happen too quickly. One minute I’m just her friend and guide and now I’m...falling for her. How much time has even passed since we met? Who can say since the Here and Now doesn’t really comply with the time scale of the Earth Plane. 

Though did I really just now notice the feelings I had, or was that back in Rome? I couldn’t really be sure, but I know me telling her that I thought she looked breathtaking was genuine. Although I played it off to get her away from Messalina, I can’t deny I was telling the truth. 

My mind was jumbled with thoughts I couldn’t quite do anything with, they were just...there. I was distracted in my own mind. I was shaken out of it by none other than Riley Bloom herself. 

“Hey, dork, I’m talking to you.” The laughter in her voice told me she had been trying to get my attention for a while now. 

“Oh, um, yeah what’s up?” My voice trembled. I couldn’t believe I felt so nervous. We’ve been on assignments together for years. It’s a good thing she never learned how to read thoughts. 

“The Council said we need to do this assignment in...uh...” she squinted, obviously thinking of the location. 

I laughed and rolled my eyes, “Did you really forget?” 

She punched my arm lightly and scrunched up her nose, “No...maybe...yes. Okay I did, sue me Bodhi.” 

I felt my face rush with heat, but I tried to laugh it away. It didn’t really work cause I still felt the blush across my face. She looked at me with a weird expression, but it soon turned into a smile. 

“Oh! Yeah! We have to go to Germany! That’s what it was. There’s a castle there where Aurora said that there was someone trapped.”

Germany, huh? Looks like we’re going to be flying. I smiled and looked over to Buttercup, who was just chasing his tail as this conversation unfolded. 

“Hey, Buttercup, we’re going to be flying!” Riley said as she clapped softly. 

This immediately got the dog’s attention. His ears twitched and his tail wagged furiously, obviously excited. He then started lifting into the air. 

Riley started laughing and eventually got so riled up that she snorted. That caused me to laugh. I rolled my eyes again and turned to Buttercup.

“Not yet boy! We need to prepare first!” 

He just barked and started chasing his tail again, but this time in the air. 

“Anyways, Bodhi, we can go whenever we want to. But we gotta ask Aurora where specifically it is ‘cause I still have no idea.” 

“Nah, we’re cool, I can ask her telepathically remember?” 

Riley was quiet for a second, then, “Oh right. We can do that, can’t we?” 

“You really forgot about that?” I laughed and nudged her a bit. She rolled her eyes and punched my arm again. 

“Anyways we can leave now if you’re ready.” She smiled. 

I felt my face heat up again and I froze for a second, nodded, then cleared my throat. 

“Yeah, lets go then.”

Yeah...I definitely like her. That’s a problem. Well, I guess it really isn’t. She’s liked me for ages and it’s been no different aside from her being flustered by some of the things I do. She also wanted to hear me sing a lot more ever since the time I sang to her after Dacian broke up with her....that’s beside the point anyways. 

We made our way to Germany, to the castle, and then we got lost in its many corridors. We couldn’t feel the usual energy that we felt when we were close to another spirit. It was just us two and Buttercup. I was leading the way in one of the hallways when it just suddenly ended. I sighed and turned around. 

“Dead end. We gotta go back.” 

Riley didn’t move. She just looked at me. She looked focused. I cocked my eyebrow, which in turn made her snap out of it and giggle in an embarrassed way. She still wouldn’t move though, which was weird. 

“You’ve been acting weird lately. Why?” She looked up at me with an innocent smile. 

I blinked and felt that rush of heat to my face for like the third time today. This time, I looked away, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Riley. I’m acting just the same as I usually do.”

“Nuh uh! You did something you don’t usually do so I’m right. What’s up with you? Hmmm?” She leaned in close. 

I felt my ears start to burn. Any sort of feigning being okay in any semblance was shattered with that move on her part. I tried to say something but all that came out were broken sentences of how she was wrong. I really couldn’t think of a comeback or something of the sort. I just felt my face reddening and my heart racing. 

She had to have figured it out. I can’t hide my feelings for the (after)life of me. She looked into my eyes for a moment, turned sharply, and marched toward the exit of the hall. 

“Onto the next one! We have to find this spirit!” She shouted through giggles, “Onwards, Buttercup!” 

I followed suit, silently, trying to calm down the blush that was plastered onto my face. I had to focus on the soul catch, all the rest can wait until after.


End file.
